headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes with categories
The following shows a list of episodes that include crew categories, but may not necessarily have listings categorized by job function (Actor, Producer, Composer, etc.). 12 Monkeys # 12 Monkeys: Arms of Mine # 12 Monkeys: Year of the Monkey 4400, The # 4400: Gone (Part 1) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Well # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Repairs # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Melinda # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Bouncing Back # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Inside Man # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Parting Shot # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Watchdogs # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Team # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Ghost # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup All-New Super Friends Hour # All-New Super Friends Hour: The Brain Machine Almost Human # Almost Human: Straw Man Andromeda # Andromeda: Double or Nothingness # Andromeda: Harper/Delete # Andromeda: The Weight (Part 1) # Andromeda: The Weight (Part 2) # Andromeda: So Burn the Untamed Lands Angel # Angel: To Shanshu in L.A. # Angel: Redefinition # Angel: There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb # Angel: Birthday # Angel: Home # Angel: Conviction # Angel: The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco # Angel: Lineage # Angel: Damage # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Shells # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: The Girl in Question # Angel: Power Play # Angel: Not Fade Away Arrow # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: Sacrifice # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: The Candidate # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Sins of the Father # Arrow: Code of Silence # Arrow: Taken # Arrow: Broken Hearts # Arrow: Beacon of Hope # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Canary Cry Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes # Avengers: Iron Man Is Born Batman # Batman: The Puzzles are Coming # Batman: The Duo Is Slumming Beyond Westworld # Beyond Westworld: Westworld Destroyed # Beyond Westworld: My Brother's Keeper Blade: The Series # Blade: House of Chthon # Blade: Death Goes On # Blade: Descent Blake's 7 # Blake's 7: Horizon Buck Rogers in the 25th Century # Buck Rogers: Space Rockers Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Pack # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Reptile Boy # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Band Candy # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Real Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Replacement # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of My Mind # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Was Made to Love You # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: After Life Charmed # Charmed: Pilot # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: Thank You for Not Morphing # Charmed: Is There a Woogy in the House? # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Be Careful What You Witch For # Charmed: Coyote Piper Class # Class: For Tonight We Might Die # Class: The Lost Daredevil # Daredevil: Penny and Dime Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat Defiance # Defiance: Doll Parts # Defiance: All Things Must Pass Doctor Who # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 1) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 2) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 3) # Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 4) Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: Rose # Doctor Who: The Unquiet Dead # Doctor Who: Aliens of London # Doctor Who: Father's Day # Doctor Who: The Beast Below # Doctor Who: Victory of the Daleks # Doctor Who: Mummy on the Orient Express # Doctor Who: The Pilot Dollhouse # Dollhouse: Vows Earth: Final Conflict # Earth: Final Conflict: Decision # Earth: Final Conflict: Truth # Earth: Final Conflict: Miracle # Earth: Final Conflict: Avatar Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Wrath Flash (2014) # Flash: All Star Team Up # Flash: Who Is Harrison Wells? # Flash: The Trap First Wave # First Wave: Lungfish # First Wave: Marker 262 # First Wave: Motel California # First Wave: Lost Souls # First Wave: Legacy Fringe # Fringe: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones Gotham # Gotham: Viper # Gotham: Heavydirtysoul Incredible Hulk (1982) # Incredible Hulk: Tomb of the Unknown Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Bruce Banner Unmasked # Incredible Hulk: The Incredible Shrinking Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Punks on Wheels # Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Top Shelf Perverts # Jessica Jones: AKA Smile Justice League Unlimited # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 1) # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 2) Land of the Lost # Land of the Lost: Cha-Ka Legends of Tomorrow # Legends of Tomorrow: Pilot (Part 2) # Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion! # Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear Life on Mars # Life on Mars: My Maharishi Is Bigger Than Your Maharishi # Life on Mars: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadows? # Life on Mars: Things to Do in New York When You Think You're Dead # Life on Mars: The Simple Secret of the Note In Us All M.A.N.T.I.S. # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Ghost of the Ice Mighty Morphin Power Rangers # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Different Shade of Pink (Part 1) Minority Report # Minority Report: The American Dream # Minority Report: Memento Mori # Minority Report: Everybody Runs Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Sentence Phoenix, The # Phoenix: Pilot # Phoenix: In Search of Mira # Phoenix: One of Them # Phoenix: A Presence of Evil # Phoenix: The Fire Within Preacher # Preacher: See # Preacher: The Possibilities # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Viktor # Preacher: Dallas Quatermass # Quatermass: Ringstone Round # Quatermass: Lovely Lightning # Quatermass: What Lies Beneath # Quatermass: An Endangered Species Smallville # Smallville: Shield Stargate SG-1 # Stargate SG-1: Lockdown # Stargate SG-1: Dominion Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Where Silence Has Lease # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Elementary, Dear Data # Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Outrageous Okona Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Supergirl # Supergirl: Luthors Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Lower Berth # Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Vick's Chip True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Burning House of Love # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Plaisir d'amour # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: The Sun # True Blood: You're No Good Under the Dome # Under the Dome: The Fire # Under the Dome: Curtains # Under the Dome: Love Is a Battlefield # Under the Dome: Incandescence # Under the Dome: The Enemy Within Walking Dead, The # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: Diana's Disappearing Act X-Files, The # The X-Files: Pilot # The X-Files: Beyond the Sea # The X-Files: Død Kalm # The X-Files: War of the Coprophages # The X-Files: Home # The X-Files: Emily # The X-Files: The Beginning # The X-Files: The Goldberg Variation # The X-Files: Orison # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: Founder's Mutation # The X-Files: Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster # The X-Files: Home Again # The X-Files: Babylon # The X-Files: My Struggle II X-Men # X-Men: Slave Island # X-Men: A Deal With the Devil # X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island X-Men: Evolution # X-Men: Evolution: X23 Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Zixx # Zixx: Phunkee Zee Category:Quality Assessment